There exist many different ways to propel watercraft. One way is to use what is known as a jet propulsion system which is powered by an engine of the watercraft. The jet propulsion system typically consists of a jet pump which pressurizes water from the body of water and expels it through a venturi as a jet rearwardly of the watercraft to create thrust. Usually, a steering nozzle is pivotally mounted rearwardly of the venturi. The steering nozzle is operatively connected to a steering assembly of the watercraft which causes the steering nozzle to turn left or right to redirect the jet of water and thereby steer the watercraft.
To be able to move in the reverse direction, the jet propulsion system of these watercraft are usually provided with a reverse gate. The reverse gate is movable between stowed positions and reverse positions. In the stowed positions, the reverse gate does not interfere with the jet of water coming from the steering nozzle, thus allowing the watercraft to move forward. In the reverse positions, the reverse gate redirects the jet of water coming from the steering nozzle towards a front of the watercraft, thus causing the watercraft to move in a reverse direction. The reverse gate is typically manually activated by the driver via a lever positioned near the driver. Cables and linkages are used to connect the lever with the reverse gate.
A reverse gate can also be used as part of a vehicle braking system wherein the jet of water is redirected towards a front of the watercraft while the vessel is moving forwards, so as to slow and ultimately stop the vessel's forward motion.
It would be desirable to have an actuator for actuation of the watercraft gate that can be conveniently assembled with the jet propulsion system and that allows electronic control of the reverse gate.